Be A Good Boy
by kissc0lfer
Summary: Private school student Kurt Hummel catches the eye of bad boy Blaine. When Kurt Hummel moves from Dalton Academy to public school McKinley high he soon draws attention with his sharp tounge, good looks and countertenor voice. Blaine Anderson doesn't fall for good boys or does he?
1. Chapter 1

_Blaine stumbled across the room, viciously wiping the tears from his eyes. He yanked open the drawer and smiled grimly as he picked up his old friend - the razor blade._

_He slowly lowered the blade to his wrist and felt the cold metal grace his skin. He gasped joyfully as his old wounds were forced open and he was basking in the pain of his fury. He felt the familiar dizziness and his eyes began to cloud over and then he was melting, melting into the black oblivion in which his salting tears dripped onto the fresh cut._

On period two of Monday morning Blaine Anderson could be found loitering in the schools grounds. He was leaning against the side of the football stands, boot clad feet propped up against some jock's helmet, trying desperately to light his last cigarette. It was a warm but breezy day so he had to be quick before the wind snuffed out his light.

"I'm bored." He sat up suddenly and turned to his group of "friends".

Blaine Anderson had his gang of cronies but he did consider himself a bit of a loner. His crew of five simply worshiped him, he didn't know why. He wasn't exactly a good role model, or the meanest bully or the biggest, strongest or toughest but wherever he went they would be there, whether he liked it or not. The group consisted of Sebastian Smythe, a little weasel if ever there was one. He was feared the most by the other students for his quick-to-judge attitude. If Sebastian Smythe to a disliking to you, you were dead meat. Then there was Puck, he was probably the softest of the group though he wore a hard shell but Blaine had a sneaking suspicion that he was only part of it to get out of lessons - you would have trouble finding a teacher who would tell Blaine's gang to get back to class. Dave Kurofsky was the runt of the litter, he was good for back-up but Sebastian relentlessly teased him and no one was sure why he was still in the gang. Azimo was also in the group but he was only there as protection with his huge frame and rock hard muscles. Blaine was the leader but he wasn't quite sure how this came about but all he knew was that he had to fill the legacy that his fore brothers had laid out for him.

Puck lifted his head from the dusty ground, while Sebastian turned his to Blaine.

"We could always go to class," he said cooly, Kurofsky snorted into his fist.

"Problem Kurofsky?" Sebastian snapped at him. He shook his head and remained a solemn expression.

"Uh, we could go and slushie the freshmen?" Puck offered.

Sebastian nodded thoughfully, "Or that damn Glee club…" The rest of the group grinned. Blaine's gang had made it their mission to bring down that godforsaken glee club if it was the last thing they did.

"No," said Blaine irritably, "It's so immature and we don't want a repeat of last time, Sebastian, when you nearly blinded that Asian girl."

"Please, it was just a bit of juice, her mother way over reacted." Sebastian said.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "You fucking scratched one of her corneas!" Sebastian flinched and Blaine heard the rest of the group intake their breath. No one liked an angry Blaine.

Blaine was angry all of the time though. He just didn't show it or tried not to, he had his own ways of venting his feelings.

"You know what, maybe I will go back to class. It's more interesting than you losers anyhow." Blaine muttered standing up and stretching.

"I'll come with you!" Sebastian said immediately standing up also. Blaine sighed, it was really difficult to bottle up sometimes. Blaine simply gave him a withering look and began to walk in the direction of the school's wheelchair entrance, a place that everybody, except that Artie dork, avoided. As much as he very much doubted it, he hoped that Sebastian had taken the hint and stayed put but much to his dismay he was right.

Sebastian came jogging up behind him, panting. Panting, for god sake, thought Blaine, he only ran a couple of steps.

"Wait up Blaine!" He called. Blaine ignored him and carried on storming towards the school.

Sebastian finally appeared beside him, "Hey, we, um, do you- uh, what I was -"

"Sebastian!" Blaine said agitatedly, boy, that kid really knew how to push his buttons.

"We still haven't talked about the party…" Sebastian said tentatively. Blaine's insides squirmed uncomfortably. The Party.

"What party?" He snapped back.

"Azimo's party!" Said Sebastian. Blaine's heart was beating a little too fast.

"What about it?" Blaine said.

"Um, well, me and you, we kind of…" Sebastian trailed of as he met Blaine's cold stare.

"Yes?" Blaine said, he didn't know why he didn't just walk away instead of encouraging this conversation.

Sebastian looked at him disbelievingly, "Remember? In the back of my car?" Blaine did remember, he remembered all too well.

"No." Blaine said bluntly.

"Come on, Blaine. Don't do this to be again. I know you don't want anyone to know and I'm the only person you've ever told-"

"I didn't fucking tell you anything Sebastian." Blaine was losing control now, he needed to get away from him.

"Please Blaine." Sebastian wined and then blushed, realising how pathetic he sounded. Blaine didn't say anything. Sebastian stopped him and stared down into his eyes. Blaine shook him off and carried on walking.

"Blaine? How did you get that bruise?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"What bruise?" Blaine said brushing his hair over his temple.

"Was it-?" Sebastian started. Blaine suddenly felt a wave of anger sweep over him.

"Leave me alone." Blaine muttered and then he turned and stormed off in the direction of the school offic_e._


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel smiled at the pretty ginger woman who had just arrived to greet him. He liked her outfit, quirky but elegant. Kurt Hummel firmly believed that he should always judge a book by its wardrobe. Now that he had finally shed his Dalton blazer, he had to chance to show off his fabulous clothes which had been hanging forlornly in his closet all this time. Hopefully there would be some girls, at least, here who would appreciate his budding gift for fashion.

"Hello there, you must be Kurt?" She asked him. He picked up his satchel and extended a hand, nodding as he did so. She looked him up and down. Maybe a chain link sweater and faux fur hunting hat were too flamboyant for his first day? She smiled at him anyhow.

"I'm Miss Pilsbury, the school guidance counsellor, if you ever need to see me about anything don't hesitate to just give a little knock on my office door, it's just down the hall there." She indicated to a door a few feet away. Kurt noticed the corridor was lined with lockers, he wondered which one would be his. He never had a locker a Dalton Academy.

"Okay thank you Miss Pilsbury" Kurt said, he felt his nerves melting away as this woman made him feel welcome in this new environment.

"I have to go and deal with something now so you can just go to class when you think you're ready, no rush." She walked lightly down the corridor and Kurt sighed happily, pulling out his timetable. This school seemed like a nice place.

Suddenly the front door of the school banged open. Kurt turned his head in alarm.

A boy strode into the room. His head was covered in a unruly mass of black curls which draped down over his honey brown eyes. His eyebrows, interestingly triangular, were narrowed and his lips, sliced right down the middle were curled into a snarl, a cigarette dangling distastefully from them. Kurt's eyes immediately jumped to the outfit, a black leather jacket, a little scuffed at the elbows with skin tight black jeans, torn at the knees. This ensemble was coupled with a pair of black Doc. Martens and his white t-shirt hung over his torso in all the right places. Kurt surprised himself in thinking, the outfit actually worked.

The boy stopped at the office desk and jabbed the buzzer a couple of times.

"Damn." He muttered as he took out a pen from inside his jacket and wrote his name on a clipboard hanging over the edge of the desk which was labelled "LATE". Kurt could not keep his eyes of this boy, the way he moved was so… sexy. He gazed at the boy and he think the boy noticed. Kurt suddenly ducked his head to his timetable as the boy looked over. Then he remember that he was supposed to be in class.

Consulting with his timetable, he was supposed to be in Spanish with Mr Schuster right now. Only Kurt, being new, had no idea where this Mr Schuster of Spanish was. Kurt looked up as he noticed the boy was sauntering past, snubbing out his cigarette on the William McKinley plaque as he did so. Kurt suddenly felt an urge to talk to this boy, to let him know that he was there, to be noticed. He took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt said boldly to the boy, he could feel his heart hammering against his chest and he didn't know why. Despite the clothes, the boy was just the same as him. He shouldn't be scared of him.

The boy stopped, obviously surprised as he turned his head to Kurt and simply stared at him. Kurt couldn't help with notice how beautifully brown those eyes were. So big and deep and hazelnutty. Was "hazelnutty" a word? It should be, it described those eyes so perfectly. Two big, round hazelnuts. Kurt suddenly realised that he was gazing at this stranger and had been doing so for quite a while. He tried to look away, abashed, only the stranger was staring back. Kurt was sure the boy could hear his heart thumping because it filled his ears in the quiet room. Suddenly the boy broke the silence.

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was angry. Big surprise. Who did this kid think he was just staring at him like that? And why were his eyes so deliciously blue and green and grey all at the same time? It was like an explosion of stars, like a supernova. Blaine was even more furious when he found himself introducing himself to this random boy who clearly didn't know the way things worked around here at McKinley.

"My name's Blaine." He found himself saying, it wasn't even in a gruffly "don't-talk-to-me-again-or-else" sort of way, his voice came out kind of breathless and dreamy. How disgusting.

He was just about to continuing storming down the corridor in a rage to try and find a teacher or one of those damn office women when the boy spoke again.

"Kurt" He said, smiling nervously. He shifted his bag onto his shoulder and readjusted the fox like creature on his head. Hold up, thought Blaine, what the hell is this boy wearing?

He surveyed him from head to toe, eyes lingering for a moment on the tight leather pants he was wearing. On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, Blaine found himself thinking, but this boy managed to pull it off, more than just pull it off.

"Um, I'm sort of lost." The boy said warily. Blaine felt his cheeks grow hot as he realised the boy had seen him gazing at his body and he continued to fidget with his bag. Blaine had to leave. Now.

"Good luck with that," Blaine said swiftly and spun on his heel to walk back down the corridor. He could hear the boy sigh sadly behind him and his footsteps filled the silence as he marched away. The floor was too shiny and the lights were too bright and his shoes squeaked awkwardly. Blaine willed himself not to turn around and glance back at the boy because he knew that nothing could stop him now from grabbing him and kissing him all over his -.

Shit, thought Blaine, what the hell has gotten into me?

Blaine continued walking down the corridor muttering silently to himself. He walked past the lockers in the corridor and thought about all the times he'd seen his "friends" shove the other students into them or thrown slushies in their faces. Blaine had laughed along then but he didn't find it very funny anymore. Not now that he knew how it felt. Being hurt day after day for no reason other than you looked a little different or didn't act the same as everyone else or didn't dress right or the way you sounded or because you loved the wrong person.

Blaine ran his calloused thumb over his left wrist absentmindedly. He thought about the first time it had happened, that scar was probably the smallest even though it had hurt the most. He pressed his thumb down on it, thinking back. _Don't think I don't know Blaine. Don't think I'm stupid enough not to realise. _Blaine pressed down harder on the cut and smiled to himself. _I've seen the way you look at them, it's disgusting, it's not right, Blaine. We'll get you all straightened up. _Blaine pushed down as hard as he could now, the squeezed his eyes shut as blood started to drip slowly from the old cut. _Slap. Maybe next time you think about looking at the wrong thing you'll remember how much this hurts. Slam. I'm not a bad person Blaine, you are. This is what you deserve, you know. _

Blaine gasped as his thumb nail cut into his skin and sliced right along the old scar, now red raw. Blood was now trailing slowly down his wrist and dripping off his fingers on to the floor. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and slipped inside.

He ordered a trembling freshman out of the bathroom and made his way over to the sink. He watched calmly as the water flashed red up at him. He barely noticed the stinging sensation in his arm as he gazed across at his reflection in the mirror.

He was barely recognisable as the happy, cheery fifteen year old who had moved to Lima three years ago. The boy with the gelled black hair and the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. The boy who played guitar when all his friends just wanted to hang out. He had even done Disney covers and written his own songs. He had to be kidding himself if he thought he could remember them now.

Blaine's face was now framed in an array of black curls which stuck up messily in every direction. His once chubby, dimpled face was hollowed out and his cheek bones jutted out dramatically against the glare of the bathroom light. All the light had disappeared from his eyes and Blaine only saw dark tunnels of emptiness, anger and depression. He slowly brought his hand to his cracked lips and stroked the scar which ran all the way from his septum to the bottom of his chin. He had to get stitches that night. Twelve of them. They told the doctor that he'd slipped in the shower and fell headfirst into the taps. They told everyone else that too.

Blaine looked at the premature lines etched across his forehead and the dark circles beneath his eyes and wondered for the thousandth time why it had to be him.

…

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Anderson." Mrs Campbell announced irritably as he walked in to the classroom, "I suppose you thought it better to turn up with five minutes left of the period than to not turn up at all?" She pushed her glasses down her nose and gave him a withering glare.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and trooped towards his seat at the very back of the classroom. He was not in the mood for the old hag's so-called "banter" today. As he glanced down at his seat he noticed that the usually vacant seat next to his was now taken by Kurt, the boy he'd seen earlier. The boy unmistakably titled away from him as he sat down. Blaine stared at him, unable to keep his eyes off Kurt's… hat.

"Mr Anderson! Will you please keep your eyes to the front. I am trying to explain this year's project." Her eyes lit up disturbingly and she seemed to swell with pleasure as she said the word "project". Every single year, without fail, the English department would come up with some sort of project to keep the students busy so the teachers didn't have to hand out homework assignments. The students hated this because it was done in pairs and unfortunately they didn't get to choose.

"As I was saying, this should take you all year and I will give you different tasks each week to complete towards the overall presentation at the end of the year. Now down to the exciting bit… partners!" Mrs Campbell practically sang. Blaine was pretty sure that the front row were sprayed in spit as he saw Brett wipe his face confusedly.

Blaine rolled his eyes again as the teacher brought out her top hat. Every year she filled the hat with their names and would one-by-one pick them out in an attempt to create tension and fear.

All eyes were focussed on the veiny hand as it plunged into the depths of the hat. The hairy arm seemed to stay in there forever when it finally surfaced, a single, crisp, white sheet of paper clasped in her paws. Her voice rang out shrilly in the silence as she called out the first name. Blaine felt his heart beating rapidly in spite of himself. She licked her lips. The tip of her dry tounge ran across her yellowing teeth. Before he knew it, her crackling voice had began to fill the air. Blaine couldn't listen to this.

"Kurt Hummel," She uttered, all eyes turned to the back to look at Kurt who was sitting perched on the edge of his seat, unable to take it any longer, "You will be paired with…"

The hand entered the hat again while the class sat with bated breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Please tell me if you prefer Kurt's POV or Blaine's.**

"Mercedes Jones."

Kurt looked around for his new partner and spotted a girl in a cheerleading outfit waving cheerily at him, a huge smile stretched across her face. Swallowing his disappointment, he waved back.

He couldn't deny it, he had wanted to go with Blaine. Even though the rebellious looking teen had blown him off earlier when he'd asked for directions, something about him intrigued Kurt. All those scars and bruises obviously weren't just for show -although they did seem to ward off the other students as Blaine had sat in the back row by himself until Kurt - so there must be some story behind it. A story that Kurt didn't think Blaine had ever told.

Once Mrs Campbell had picked all the names - Blaine had been partnered with some jock called Finn but neither seemed happy about this arrangement - she told them to mingle with their new partners and discuss the project.

Mercedes immediately bounded over to Kurt.

"Hey there!" She smiled widely at him, "I'm Mercedes."

Kurt extended a warm hand, "Kurt Hummel." he said. She grinned even wider, she surely was a happy bunny. She glanced up at his hat.

"Nice hat." She said.

"Thank you, nice shoes." Kurt replied, indicating to her purple converses.

She grinned at him again and Kurt got the feeling that they were going to get along well.

…

Blaine watched Kurt carefully from across the classroom. He was sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the table with Finn sat on the table next to his feet, awkwardly swinging his hands to and fro like some stupid gorilla.

Kurt laughed loudly while Mercedes grabbed his arm, slapping the table and giggling uncontrollably.

Something must be funny, Blaine thought. Kurt and Mercedes both stopped laughing almost simultaneously and sub-consciously smoothed down their hair. This only made them burst out laughing again. Blaine frowned trying to remember the last time he'd laughed that hard. He couldn't help but wonder if he ever had.

"So…" said Finn, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. He titled his head towards Blaine who closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

"Are we, like, going to talk about the project?" Finn continued, clearly unable to see understand that Blaine wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

"No." He replied. Everything was quiet with his eyes closed, except for Kurt's laugh tinkling across the room. He smiled to himself, then stopped because it probably looked weird.

"But how are we going to -" Finn started. Everything he said sounded stupid and boring and Blaine was tired.

"Fine," he snapped, swinging his legs off the table and turning to face Finn, a big, fake smile plastered on his face, "What do you suggest we do, oh-clever-one? Because, as everyone here knows, you don't like me and I most certainly do not like you. And I, unlike you, don't give a fuck about this class because I, unlike you, know what a load of shit this is. And I do not want to go through another year of-"

His rant was cut off by the bell which Blaine took as his cue to leave. He stormed out the classroom leaving an open-mouthed Finn sitting dumbstruck at the desk.

…

Kurt walked arm and arm through the hallway with Mercedes. He really liked this girl and he was especially had to have made a new friend by break because he couldn't face wandering around lost again. They had been nattering away to each other non-stop and Kurt felt although he'd known her a lot longer than ten minutes.

"I do love a bit of Beyonce myself, I'm always boppin' along to her tunes at home and I would really like to perform one of her songs at-" She broke off, biting her lip. Kurt looked sideways at her, it was the first time she'd literally stopped talking since she introduced herself. He tried to continue the conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh, you sing?" He asked, she nodded warily, "I do too actually but I'm more of a show tunes kind of man."

"You sing too!" She burst out, clearly over her silent spell. Kurt internally rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I used to be in my old school's choir, The Warblers. It's an acapella group, actually. My friend Wes was the lead when we won Sectionals last year."

Mercedes eyes widened, "You. Won. Sectionals?"

"Yeah, it's not much compared to the likes of Vocal Adrenaline but we don't practise 25/7 like them so I'd say we did well on that level." Kurt continued.

"Hell," said Mercedes, "We can't even-" She broke off again, smiling awkwardly.

Kurt gave her a weird look, "Who can't even do what? When?"

Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into darkness. He tried to scream but someone had their hand over his mouth and everything was pitch dark. Then, he heard the sound of a match being struck and the small cupboard he appeared to be in was filled with a flickering light, illuminating the face of a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, my chapters are really short because I SUCK!**

* * *

"Who the _hell _are you?" Kurt nearly screamed. There was a small scuffle and the girl squeaked as she was elbowed out the way, Mercedes appeared in the gloom.

"Rachel! Seriously? This is way too far!" Mercedes did scream this time.

The girl smoothed down her hair in a disgruntled fashion and spoke in an irritated voice, "Well, I had to be careful, _anyone_ could be listening in." She turned to Kurt, "These are dark times-"

"Rachel, I swear to-"

"Everyday our lives face new dangers. We can barely walk down these halls without being slushied by those Neanderthals out there! We must hide our-" Rachel's speech was cut off again, this time by Kurt.

"Can someone _please_ tell me why I'm stuck in, what looks like, a janitor's closet with some crazy girl I don't even know who's telling me all her woes?"

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other. They held each other's gaze for a few moments, their expressions serious. Then Mercedes nodded grimly and Rachel swallowed.

"Are you indeed Kurt Hummel?" Rachel asked suspiciously, she cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. The effect was creepy looking, like some old woman in a horror movie.

"Eh, yeah, why?" Kurt asked uncertainly, this school was weird.

"Is it true that you were a member of Dalton Academy's "_The Warblers_" prior to attending this school?" She was edging closer to him, the same deranged look in her eyes. Her head had bobbed suddenly when she said "The Warblers".

"How did you know about-?" Kurt asked, raising one delicate eyebrow.

"Is it true that you are a countertenor and have been known to sing Broadway classics such as "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" and "As If We Never Said Goodbye", songs originally sung by women?" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel! Enough!" Mercedes interrupted the relentless questioning and turned to a speechless Kurt,

"What Rachel is trying to say is, we'd like you to join our Glee Club."

"SECRET glee club!"

"Our _secret_ glee club." Mercedes said through gritted teeth.

Kurt raised his eyebrow again, "Why is it a secret?" He asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Rachel and Mercedes exchanged a dark look.

"A few years ago, there was a glee club in this school, except it was different from the one that exists today. There were at least sixteen members and they were good, and I mean _really _good. They even won Nationals in New Freakin' York. Anyway, after some time, some strange things began happening to each member of the club-"

"What do you mean "strange"?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

Mercedes continued, "They began to disappear. It was difficult to notice at first. Some would leave town to move to another school, while others came down with a bad illness and wouldn't come to school for a couple of months. But sure enough, one by one, every single member of that glee club was gone by the next year.

"It was as if, once you were known for being in the glee club, you were cursed and were destined to be hunted down-"

"_Cursed? _Really guys? You believe in that crap?" Kurt scoffed.

"It's no laughing matter!" Rachel piped up after being silent for some time.

"Anyway!" Mercedes said, "After about a year, a few of us, the lucky ones, I suppose. We tried to get it started up again but no one would go near the club. We managed to get a few more members but they won't let anyone know they are in the club so it's sort of become a secret club. Mainly we are trying to shield ourselves from Blaine's gang."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his heart fluttered annoyingly as the mention of his name. Blaine had a gang? A gang that "cursed" the school glee club?

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, he is feared notoriously by our glee club," Rachel spoke with fear in her voice but Kurt was sure this was just for dramatic effect.

"His gang say they have to ensure that the legacy that their fore brothers laid out for them is kept and in doing so they have to stop the glee club."

"So, you want me to join this… this crazy, cursed club of yours?" Kurt asked slowly. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

Rachel and Mercedes nodded earnestly.

"By why do you need me? Why go to all this trouble just to… just to ask me?" Kurt asked, he was sure he was missing something.

"Our club only has five members," Mercedes said sadly, "Everyone we've asked is too scared to join and we need twelve members to qualify for competitions."

"Please say you'll do it Kurt, we need you like you wouldn't believe." Rachel gazed imploringly at him.

The bell rang for the next class. Kurt sighed, "All right then."

…

Kurt still couldn't believe he'd agreed to join a choir that, in doing so, could potentially put his life in danger if what Mercedes and Rachel said was true. He was walking arm in arm with Mercedes along the hall on his way to his first ever glee club meeting. As he reached the door, he breathed in deeply unsure of what to expect.

Mercedes glanced at his face and burst out laughing, "You look like you're gonna hurl." She giggled.

"You think?" Kurt said.

She laughed again and pushed open the door.

"Hey guys! Meet our sixth member!" Mercedes sang, her voice projecting into the room.

Kurt walked slowly into the room and was disappointed by the party of four that greeted him.

A boy with glasses was sitting in a wheelchair with his arms folded and a smug expression on his face. He unfolded his arms and started clapping in a way that reminded Kurt of a preacher in a Gospel choir. An Asian girl who was dressed in a gothic sort of style smiled shyly at Kurt and then began to laugh at the boy in the wheelchair. Another boy grinned at Kurt as he looked over at them but didn't seem to do much else. Rachel was standing in the midst of it all looking extremely pleased with herself as if this whole thing was her idea. Which, Kurt reminded himself, it sort of was.

"Kurt, this is Artie." Mercedes said indicating to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Yo Kurt!" Artie yelled. Kurt smiled and gave an awkward little wave.

"And this is Tina," Mercedes said.

The Asian girl smiled at Kurt, "Hi."

"This is Rory, he's Irish." Mercedes nodded excitedly.

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out Mercedes." Rory said and then shook his head at Kurt, "Hello there Kurt."

Kurt said hi to them all and introduced himself. Then everyone looked at Rachel for direction who was obviously the leader. Kurt couldn't help but think that for a secret club the location wasn't very hard to miss. They were in a _choir_ room for god sake.

"Well I, for one, think that we should hear a little solo from our latest member, Mr Kurt Hummel." Rachel said. She was smiling but Kurt could see her sizing him up, seeing if he was a match her. Kurt was indignant to see that she didn't think he had it in him. Well, thought Kurt, we'll see about that.

"I'd be glad to," Kurt smiled, a wide plastic smile. He whispered his song choice to the pianist sitting by the piano, no one else seemed to notice him. Then, he grabbed the mic and took to the "stage". He turned round so his back was facing his small but select audience. As the opening bars of his song played, he clicked his fingers in beat, "A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for my reviews my loverlies**

* * *

Sebastian slowly sauntered down the hallway on his way to class. He was taking his time, he had double calculus. He caught his reflection on one of the windows lining the hall, he smirked at himself. He looked good and he wasn't afraid to admit it. His, tall slender frame moved with a gracefulness that Sebastian had seen no other achieve. As he turned to smooth back his already perfect hair something caught his ear.

He was standing outside the music room where the band geeks often hung out during free periods. He could hear the unmistakable voice of Rachel Berry shouting out above exciting muttering. Intrigued by this, Sebastian made his way closer to the slightly ajar door.

A couple of the school dorks, Sebastian was sure he'd slushied each one of them at some point or another, were standing, hands on hips gazing open mouthed at something he couldn't see.

"So Kurt, you can just stand behind me and maybe sway or something while I sing my Barbara number." Sebastian heard Rachel say. He wondered what was going on, then it hit him. This must be the glee club. He knew it had been started up again and he had a rough idea of who was in it but he'd never actually seen them in action. This would be a good opportunity to impress Blaine and find out once and for all who needed "dealt" with.

He cautiously peered through the window in the door trying to see who was actually in the room. There was Rachel Berry of course, she had made herself known to the gang pretty well. Then he saw head cheerleader, Mercedes Jones. He was surprised to see her. Being a cheerleader, joining the glee club would certainly put a dent in her reputation. But, he reminded himself, no one really knew she was in the club, did they? He recognised the kid in the wheelchair as Artie Abrahams, he was actually a pretty cool guy but his dorkiness overrode that. He also saw the Irish kid but he didn't know his name. Around the school he was generally known as "Ireland". There was also some Asian girl.

Then a boy came into view. Sebastian didn't recognise him at all and was certain he would have stayed in his mind before because this guy was hot! He needed to find out his name so he could tell Blaine the list of people he'd found who belonged to the glee club.

The boy was standing, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, staring daggers at Rachel.

"Kurt Hummel, you come and stand behind me right now!" Rachel shrieked at him.

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but Sebastian never heard his reply because he had already made his way swiftly down the corridor on his way to calculus. A smirk on his face and list of names in his head.

…

Class was way too long, Blaine concluded as he sat in English for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

"So why did we choose _Catcher In The Rye _again?" Finn asked, his eyes were screwed up and his tongue was sticking out as he tried to answer the question paper they were supposed to be doing.

Blaine sighed, he felt like he had to sigh a lot when Finn was around, "Because it was a banned book aimed at adolescents like ourselves - that means teenagers, in case you didn't know…" Blaine added while Finn gave him a bad look.

"I know what it means!" He growled and then his pencil snapped for the fourth time that lesson. He got up at made his way over to the teacher's desk, near to where Puck and his partner Rachel Berry were sitting.

Blaine had already finished his sheet. He didn't normally get good grades but he was clever, he just didn't try.

Finn had returned, Blaine resumed his exasperated sighing.

"Hey man, do you think that Rachel chick is hot?" Finn asked him, nodding towards Rachel.

Blaine looked over to where Rachel was hitting Puck over the head with her copy of "The Hobbit". Her face was red and her hair was sticking to the sweat on her forehead. Puck looked over at Blaine helplessly.

Blaine smirked and turned back to Finn, "If you're into that sort of thing." He said casually, "But you'd probably have to join the glee club to get into her pants."

"You think so?" Finn said, nodding thoughtfully. He'd clearly never heard of the glee club. He probably didn't even know what a glee club was.

After class was finally over Blaine went to his locker to dump his stuff. Then he heard a voice behind him, "Hey Blaine!"

He turned to see Sebastian looming over him, his eyes seemed to glitter excitedly.

"What do you want?" Blaine said coldly, turning back to his locker.

Sebastian sagged a little, "I've got something to show you," he said thrusting a little piece of paper into Blaine's face. Blaine grabbed it, annoyed, and held it between his two fingers as if he was holding a cigarette.

"What is this?" He asked, glaring at Sebastian.

"Read it!" Sebastian was practically spitting with excitement, "It's a list of all the losers in the glee club." He smoothed back his hair, "I found it all out myself, today actually."

Blaine glared down at the list. He didn't really care who was in the glee club. He didn't care that his gang were supposed to fulfil some sort of legacy or something. He just wanted to go through school with as little hassle as possible. Then a name on the paper caught his eye.

"Kurt Hummel," He read aloud, his brow furrowed slightly.

Sebastian spoke excitedly, "Yeah, I'd never heard of him either but apparently he's new here and I know he joined the club straight away. So I'll round up the other guys and the plan is to slushie him today after school. You know, a sort of "Welcome to McKinley" gesture." He laughed.

"No." Blaine said. He didn't want Kurt being hurt. He barely knew him but there was something about Kurt that was so innocent and pure that Blaine couldn't bear if something happened to him. Especially if he was the cause.

Sebastian frowned down at him, "What do you mean?" he asked dejectedly.

"I don't want you attacking him, okay?" Blaine growled. If the same thing happened to those two beautiful eyes that happened to that Asian girl, Blaine didn't think he would be able to live with himself.

Sebastian felt something twist jealously inside of him. Why did Blaine care so much if this new kid got slushied, "it's just a bit of juice." He said.

"I said no, Sebastian." Blaine said firmly. He slammed his locker and strode quickly down the corridor.

Sebastian frowned sadly. He hated it when Blaine yelled at him, everyday they seemed to grow further apart.

Just then Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones walked past him, laughing. Kurt brushed by his arm. He turned around and looked up at Sebastian, "Oh sorry!" He laughed then continued up the hallway.

Sebastian felt anger and envy boil up inside of him. He grabbed his phone and furiously started stabbing out a text.

_Azimo, Puck, Kurofsky. We need to talk._

…

_You ugly little faggot. Bang. You didn't even give me a fucking chance, did you? Whack. Everyone else's son is bringing home girlfriends and mine is fucking. Bang. Bringing. Slap. Home. Punch. Fags. _

Blaine breathed out slowly, examining the fresh cut above his left eyebrow. He winced slightly as the cold water washed over it. He was in the empty bathroom again. School was over so most people had gone home by now. It was raining heavily outside but Blaine didn't really want to go home and he didn't have anywhere else to go.

He went over to his bag and dug to the bottom off it. He pulled out a slightly battered book and sat down on the ground. Finding his previously marked page he began to read, familiarising himself from where he'd left off.

Suddenly he heard loud voices from outside the bathroom. He normally wouldn't have bothered but he didn't feel like being discovered sitting on the dirty floor of the boys' bathroom. He gathered up his belongings and headed towards the door, curious to see what was going on.

He slowly opened the bathroom door just in time to hear a terrible, high-pitched scream.

"You really shouldn't have joined the glee club, Kurt."

Blaine stepped into the corridor to see Azimo, Puck, Karofsky and Sebastian standing in a ring around a slushie drenched figure on the floor.

"SEBASTIAN!" Blaine roared, thundered out of the bathroom. Kurt whipped up his head and looked straight at Blaine with tearful eyes. Suddenly he got up and ran full speed along the corridor and turned a corner, wiping his eyes as he did so. Blaine strode over to Sebastian.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Blaine screamed. He drew back his fist and punched Sebastian full force in the face. Sebastian stumbled backwards holding his face. He wiped blood from his nose with the back of his hand then staggered towards Blaine.

"WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM! WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!" Sebastian flung himself on Blaine, trying to punch every part of him that he could manage. The other members of the gang and the rest of the glee club, who'd seen the whole incident, looked on with scared expressions. The glee club weren't sure if they should go and find Kurt or go and get help. While Blaine's gang weren't sure whether to go to Blaine's aid or Sebastian's. They'd never seen either so angry before.

"I don't give a fuck about you." Blaine said. His face was contorted with rage. He suddenly let go of Sebastian, who fell limply to the floor, then he stood up and walked slowly down the corridor. Sebastian was watching him go. A look of quiet devastation on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**To my reviewers: SO MANY FEELS! When I read the reviews I was just like sjhd;ajhfajhawjjhpuefuefgdsjdjdjc hd!**

**To my readers: Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt wiped his eyes and breathed out slowly. He probably looked a mess, everything was covered in raspberry juice, his eyes were red raw and he could feel the tear tracks hardening on his face. He was crouching under a tree in the school grounds trying to protect himself from the hammering rain. The tree was big and the leaves densely packed so it was quite dry under there.

He thought about all the friends he had a Dalton, the no bullying policy. If anyone had even tried to hurt someone at Dalton everybody would come to their defence. Everyone here had just stood around and watched him being humiliated, even Mercedes and Rachel. It was like their faces were saying, "Well you signed up for the glee club, you're just going to have to put up with it.".

Then he thought about Sebastian, he seemed to look at him with pure hatred. The other bullies had just been laughing at him, thought it was a bit of fun. But Sebastian seemed to really, _really_ hate him and Kurt didn't know why.

The rain started to pound harder over head and Kurt pulled his the hood of his jacket right over his face so he was sitting in darkness. He listened to the rain pattering on the tree tops and thought about the look on Blaine's face when he emerged from the bathroom. He had looked beyond outraged, Kurt had never seen anyone so angry as when he saw Blaine there. Sebastian had actually seemed to quiver with fear when he too looked up at Blaine. He was like a rabbit sensing a hunter's gun and knowing he was about to face his imminent death.

But why was Blaine so angry? Kurt didn't mean anything to him, did he? They had clearly bet up and slushied every kid in the school before and Blaine had gone along with it judging by the shocked looks on his gang's faces. What had changed? He may have imagined it but he was sure he had heard Blaine yell at Sebastian that he told him not to touch Kurt. But why?

Suddenly Kurt sensed someone standing in front of him. He pulled up his hood. The rain had stopped and sunlight was streaming through the branches, illuminating the silhouette of Blaine Anderson.

Kurt swallowed and peered up at him nervously.

"Hi," said Blaine, wringing his hands. He looked scared, Kurt didn't know why.

"What are you doing here, Blaine?" Kurt asked, voicing his thoughts.

Blaine closed his eyes then opened them. He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Sebastian, he just, uh-" he broke off and punched the tree with his fist. Kurt gasped. Blaine turned around surprised then seemed to suddenly realise what he'd just done. He shook his fist free and breathed in slowly.

"I didn't want that to happen," Blaine said.

"I know." Kurt said.

Blaine crouched and sat down next to Kurt under the tree. He reached in his bag and pulled out a slightly battered book. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"You read?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah," said Blaine quietly, looking down at the novel in his hands, "Do you?"

Kurt blushed and smiled at Blaine next to him.

"What?" Blaine grinned.

"Well, I've read Twilight and stuff," Kurt said embarrassedly, Blaine shook his head in mock sorrow.

"And I've read every issue of Vogue there ever was, _ever_."

Blaine turned back to his book, turning the pages slowly, "Once I've finished this," he said, "You can have it."

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for some time. Kurt glancing at Blaine from time to time. Blaine never looked up from his book once, he was so absorbed in it. Kurt had heard people say that when they read a book the rest of the world seemed to melt away, but he had never experienced that.

He was sort of beautiful, in a way. The sunlight shone down, bouncing off his curls and furrowed eyebrows as he frowned down at the words on the page. Kurt noticed a large cut which sliced right down his lip, puncturing the perfection on his face. Then Kurt started noticing small bruises and cuts over Blaine's temple and jaw line. The more he looked the more he noticed. He frowned slightly. He didn't want to think about where those cuts had come from.

Blaine suddenly felt Kurt's eyes upon him. He looked up and found himself face to face with Kurt. Without warning he felt his heart leap as he looked into Kurt's eyes, the light shone into them making them more beautiful than ever before. And Kurt was gazing back into his. He breathed out slowly, they were leaning in, closer and closer. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. Blaine swallowed, he could count the freckles on Kurt's face, see the tears clinging to his eyelashes, the crinkles on his lips.

Kurt stood up suddenly and grabbed his bag.

"I have to go," He stammered and rushed away.

Blaine sighed, "See you around," he muttered, watching Kurt's retreating back.

…

Blaine kicked the beer can lying on the road angrily. He'd been walking for two hours, just wandering round and round the neighbour hood. He didn't want to go home, he never did. But he knew he would have to go eventually, he just wasn't ready for what would be waiting for him there.

He wondered, as he always did, if his life would be different if his mother was still with him. If she hadn't passed away on that horrible day. He was seven when it happened but he could still remember her last words to him as she rushed out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth as if it were yesterday.

_I need to go now or I'll miss my plane but I'll be back from New York tonight, Blaine honey. Tell your daddy that I've left some lasagne in the refrigerator, all he needs to do is heat it up. _But she never did come home and that was the day that everything changed.

Blaine stopped and gazed across at the house he'd once called home. The garden was flat and dirty. The grass, sparse and yellow, had stopped growing some time ago. Blaine believed it was because it just didn't want to live in this garden anymore. Trash littered up the path which lead to battered front door. The red paint was faded and chipped all over. The door handle was rusty and the doorbell had been ripped from the wall. The windows of the house were grey with dirt, Blaine couldn't remember if they'd ever been washed.

Sighing, he pushed open the garden gate which was hanging off the hinges. It creaked eerily in the silence. Blaine made his way up the path, kicking more beer cans out of his way.

He reached the door and stopped, pausing to listen. He could hear the TV blaring from inside the house and he felt his heart start to pound. He began to wonder when it was okay for a person to be scared to enter their own home, but then, this wasn't what Blaine called "home" anymore. He breathed out slowly then gingerly opened the door.

Closing it as quietly as he could, Blaine stepped into the house. He could see the dirty dishes and the overflowing bin in the kitchen from where he stood. Shards of glass still lay on the ground from the other night when his father had, well he'd gotten angry. Blaine's fingers tingled unpleasantly when he remembered what it felt like retracting the glass from his arm.

Stepping into the hallway Blaine cautiously peered into the living room. The tiny television screen was on and music was blaring from it. The threadbare armchair in the corner was turned over and underneath it lay Blaine's father passed out on the floor.

Blaine slowly walked over to him avoiding the furniture and rubbish littered about the floor. He crouched down to his father and repulsed slightly as the stench of alcohol hit him. The man had a dirty cigarette dangling from his lips. Blaine pulled it from his mouth and crushed it into the carpet. He just didn't feel like having it stubbed into his skin later on.

Even in his subconscious state, the man had a sneer on his face. Blaine could see his dirty teeth, yellowing from years of tobacco. His greasy hair was pulled back from his face and Blaine could see how old his father was. He was drawn and his eyes were cocooned with wrinkles. He had dark circles under his eyes too and his whole face seemed to sag. Blaine smiled.

"Not long now, eh, old man. Not long until you're six feet under," he whispered aloud. Blaine didn't care that he was wishing his father dead because his father had been wishing him that for ten years.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on everyone!" Rachel yelled as Kurt walked through the door off the choir room the next day. He had received an anonymous text message telling him to drop whatever he was doing and come to an EMERGENCEY glee club meeting in the choir room. Kurt had a pretty clear idea of who had sent the text.

"Hold on to your puppy sweater, Miss Berry." Kurt snapped, sitting down next to a disgruntled looking Mercedes.

Rachel glared at him then went to stand in front of the group. She looked solemnly down at them all.

Artie looked sideways at Kurt, not sure if he was supposed to look solemn too. Kurt just sat, stony faced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as I'm sure you are all aware, from Jacob Ben Israel's blog, I have been partnered with none other than Noah Puckerman, school terroriser and football teammate for this year's English literature project-"

"Yeah, you've told us enough times." Tina muttered. Rachel ignored her.

"But this period during English, he told me he knew about _our_ glee club!" She paused, staring at them with a shocked expression. Kurt couldn't seem to muster the same enthusiasm, he didn't believe that the glee club was as secret as Rachel and Mercedes believed it to be.

"Yeah, so?" Kurt asked, exasperatedly.

Rachel flickered her hair over her shoulder in an annoyed fashion, "_So, _Kurt, he asked me if he could… join it."

Rory gasped, Tina placed her hands over her mouth in horror. Artie fell backwards out of his wheelchair. Mercedes shouted, "Oh hell no!" and Kurt crossed his arms in disbelief. While Rachel simply looked at them all, smugly.

"And what did you say?" Tina asked breathlessly.

"She said yes." Came a voice from the door. Everyone turned around to see none other than Puck standing in the doorway holding a guitar.

Mercedes stood up angrily. "What the hell Rachel?" She yelled. "He's slushied you more times than you can count. Hell, he's slushied every kid in the entire school more times than you can count.".

"You probably won't believe me but I _am_ sorry about all those times and I've been trying to stop recently." Puck said, his eyes wide in sorrow.

"You slushied me yesterday." Kurt said bluntly. Puck turned to him in surprise.

"Well, you did sort of deserve it." He shrugged. Kurt raised his eyebrows higher than they'd ever been risen before.

"I what? Just because I join the glee club I deserve to be slushied everywhere I go?" Kurt could not believe the arrogance of some people, he shook his head smiling.

"Uh no, Sebastian said you slashed the tires on his motorcycle, he showed us them. We were just, sort of, avenging him." Puck said slowly. The rest of the glee club watched the conversation open-mouthed.

Mercedes laughed disbelievingly, "Kurt? Slash tires? You have got to be joking.".

Kurt didn't know what to say. He knew now that Sebastian didn't like him, maybe even hated him. But to go to the trouble of slashing his own tires just to have a reason to ambush Kurt? He must have really pissed the guy off for some reason.

He thought of the look of hatred on Sebastian's face again. Then he thought about the look on his face after he saw Blaine's anger, it was nothing less than fear.

"I didn't slash the tires." Kurt said then turned heel and walked out the room.

As he stalked down the corridor, Kurt could hear footsteps behind him. He didn't want to turn round afraid of who it might be.

"Kurt." It was Mercedes. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You were so happy yesterday and after the slushie incident you just seem so…" Mercedes said, trailing off as she saw Kurt's small shoulders tremble. She walked up to him and touched his cheek gently, looking into his watery eyes.

"Why is it so difficult?" Kurt whispered, a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. Mercedes reached up and wiped it away with her finger.

"Why is _what_ so difficult, Kurt?" She asked gently.

Kurt shrugged, "Everything."

Mercedes pulled him into a bear hug and let Kurt weep gently into her shoulder.

"You probably don't know this yet, Kurt, but there's something about you that's… that's special." Mercedes said, "And although these things are happening to you now, you will be so grateful for them in the long run because they will make you that much stronger. And anything that anyone throws at you, you will be able to just hit right back at them. I've never met anyone like you before and I'm sure as hell glad I did because, you know what?" Kurt shook his head into her shoulder, "You are important, Kurt. And don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise."

"When did you get so clever?" Kurt mumbled, while Mercedes laughed.

"Now, weren't we supposed to be studying before her royal highness dragged us off to the choir room?" Mercedes asked. Kurt lifted his head and smiled at her.

"To the library!"

…

"Apparently, once we've finished school, we'll have spent 19, 000 hours here… huh," said Kurt, reading off the back of a library book, _One Thousand and One Facts You Really Need To Know._

"Feels like longer," Santana groaned from the table, where she was lying with her head in her arms, "I'm bored, guys, come on, you said this was going to be fun!"

Mercedes looked at her watch, "Well actually, we'd better get going to cheerios practice now or Coach Sylvester will kick our fine asses." She looked at Kurt, "Are you sure you don't want to try out Kurt?"

"All that booty shakin' and high kicks, really not my thing," Kurt said.

"Somehow I really don't believe you…" Santana smirked at him. Kurt just waved her away.

"Maybe if you get me drunk," he winked at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes and pulled Santana away before she managed to set a date.

"See you later, sweet cheeks," She called while being dragged down the library by Mercedes. The librarian gave her a disapproving glare.

Kurt just shook his head, smiling and went back to his textbook. He had barely turned the next page when someone else sat down at his table.

Kurt looked up, surprised. And there he was, beautiful, beautiful Blaine.

Beautiful but bruised.

"Hi," he said, looking around him nervously. He looked down at his fingers then straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed remembering yesterday's events. Then it was his turn to look down at his fingers. He swallowed.

"Hi," he said croakily.

Blaine wouldn't stop staring at him now, his eyes were narrowed and he seemed to be scrutinising Kurt. It was like he was trying to work something out. Kurt sort of looked back, awkwardly.

"I need to show you something," he said, abruptly, standing up.

"Um, okay." Kurt replied, also standing. Blaine began to pick up Kurt's stuff and he felt his heart swell. Blaine put the books back in Kurt's bag then swung it over his shoulder, walking towards the exit. Kurt just stayed there, open mouthed. Blaine turned back around, and grinned at him.

"Come on, then." He said, motioning for Kurt to follow him.

Kurt quickly rushed to his side. They walked in a comfortable silence out of the school grounds and along a tree lined parkway. The amber trees glowed brightly in the setting sun and Kurt shivered as a light breeze blew by, rustling the leaves.

"So what exactly is it you wanted to show me?" Kurt asked after about ten minutes of walking. Blaine stopped suddenly and Kurt glanced down to see a bright blue motorcycle. Blaine handed him a helmet and smiled.

"You'll see," he said and hopped on. Kurt swallowed then followed suit.

Kurt found himself sitting right up against Blaine's back with his legs hugging Blaine's, he couldn't deny that it felt good but he didn't know what to hold on to. Blaine started the engine and Kurt felt the ground begin to shake beneath him, all of a sudden the bike took off and Kurt, throwing caution to the wind, grabbed Blaine around the middle and held on with all his might. Luckily for Blaine, Kurt couldn't see the wide smile now spread across Blaine's face.

"Woo hoo!" Kurt screamed aloud as they drove at breakneck speed along the road. He felt so exhilarated, driving along a country road at 100 miles an hour with a beautiful boy in his arms.

"Hold on!" Blaine yelled as he bent forward and urged the bike to go faster and faster. Kurt squeezed Blaine as hard as he could, determined not to fall off the bike as he didn't want to ruin the fabulous ride. Kurt couldn't hear anything except for the roar of the engine and the wind whistling in his ears.

It was growing dark now and Kurt began to wonder where they were actually going. He had just hopped on this dangerous motorbike with a rebellious boy that he hardly even knew. He didn't even tell anyone where he was going. His dad was probably wondering where he was.

As they slowed down a bit, Kurt regained his hearing.

"Blaine, where are we actually going?" Kurt asked anxiously in Blaine's ear. Then all of a sudden they stopped outside a place that Kurt knew only too well. Blaine turned round to face him, a sad look now on his face. Kurt looked back confused.

"I _have_ to show you something," Blaine repeated, this time more desperately.

"Okay."

Kurt let Blaine take him by the hand and followed him into the cemetery where Kurt's mother had been buried ten years previously. They walked silently through the rows of graves. It was eerie in the darkness but Kurt wasn't afraid, he'd been here at night by himself before.

Blaine then led them into the row where Kurt knew his mother was but he was still confused, why did Blaine want to show him his own mother's grave?

They came to a halt right opposite the grave.

"Look," Blaine said shakily and he pointed, not to Kurt's mother but to the grave sitting immediately next to it

Kurt turned to look at it. The grave stone was old and weathered. Unlike his mother's grave it was sparsely decorated with a small pot, which had fallen over and a dried up bunch of flowers. Kurt's eyes lifted to the inscription on the grave.

"Here lies Emily Jane Anderson, loving wife and mother, 07/17/1966 - 9/11/2001." Kurt read aloud slowly, "You will be missed."

He turned to look at Blaine who quickly ducked down and picked up the pot and he placed the flowers carefully back inside them. Furiously, he began yanking the weeds which had grown up around her grave. Kurt picked up a beautiful lily from his own mother's grave and placed it next to Blaine's.

"Your mother died in 9/11 too?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine turned to him and bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She said she'd be back for dinner but we waited and waited. My father had turned off the news and just hoped that her flight back had been delayed, but she never did come home-" His voice broke and Kurt pulled him to towards him, grabbing both his hands.

"My mom had been at a business conference that week in the World Trade Centre," Kurt said. His voice was stronger than Blaine's because he'd come to terms with his mother's death after all these years. But Kurt didn't know that Blaine didn't have a father like Burt who helped him through it.

"I think we should go now, Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine nodded obediently and they walked back towards the car in silence, still holding hands.

…

"What time is it?" Kurt asked as they reached his house, it was pitch dark now. Kurt looked up at his home, all the lights were off and the house looked foreboding in the darkness.

"Quarter to twelve," Blaine said, looking at his watch.

"Shit," said Kurt, quickly hopping off the bike. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair. It probably looked terrible but he didn't have time to worry. He handed the helmet back to Blaine, who just looked at him, amused.

"Thanks for… for that but I think it's better if you leave. You do _not_ want to face my father's wrath." Kurt laughed. And Blaine revved up the engine.

Kurt quickly ran over to the side of the house and began to shimmy up the drainpipe. Blaine watched, stunned. He wondered how many times before Kurt had done this.

Kurt reached his window and waved at Blaine to leave. Blaine waved back then drove off into the night. Kurt clamoured into the window and felt for the light switch. He flicked it then nearly fell out of the window again.

Burt Hummel was sitting on his bed, arms folded, a look of absolute fury etched across his face.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Pst! Pst!"

Kurt groaned inwardly. He'd been up all night trying to explain to his father why he'd returned home, past curfew on a motorbike with his legs wrapped around an older boy who wore a scarred face and leather jacket. This father had then grounded him and sentenced him to two months working in the garage on Friday nights. Kurt thought this was an over reaction but he knew his dad was very protective of him because he didn't want to lose the only family he had left.

He'd finally got to bed at 3am after his father had finished with him only to find the memory of Blaine keeping him awake. Blaine's hands in his, Blaine's lips whispering to his ear, Blaine's smile, Blaine's cry, Blaine's eyes. Just Blaine.

It was only the six espressos he'd downed that morning preventing him from falling asleep right there in the English classroom. That and the presence of Blaine.

He hadn't appeared that morning. Kurt didn't even have his number to ask him where he was, if he was alright. He hoped to God he was alright because Kurt was uncertain what went on in Blaine's house but he knew it wasn't Happy Families.

Kurt had found himself drifting off during the period and Mercedes had kindly offered to cover him if the teacher looked their way. Rachel had decided that this was a good time to pull Kurt out of his stupor.

"Kurt!" Rachel hissed, a couple of seats down from him. Kurt finally raised his head, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"What?" He snapped, enjoying the look of fear on her face. She knew all too well what a bitch he could be. Kurt, dissatisfied with Rachel pushing him to the back during her "group" performances, had demanded a diva off and Rachel had definitely come off worse, especially when Kurt suggested that they arrive in costume.

"Emergency Glee Club meeting," She whispered loudly across the classroom. Kurt rolled his eyes wondering if she knew that nobody else in the school, apart from Blaine's gang, cared about the glee club. They all knew it had reopened, they just didn't care.

"What for this time?" He sighed.

She ignored him, "Choir room, 12 o'clock. Be there."

She looked at Mercedes. "You too Mercedes," She said sternly.

Mercedes simply nodded and then turned to Kurt, "Do you think that she realises that we have lives outside glee?" She said under her breath.

"Don't be silly," said Kurt and placed his head back on his folded arms. Determined to continue his dream, one which had involved a curly haired someone.

…

"We sure do seem to be having a lot of "emergency glee club" meetings recently," Tina commented as everyone took their place in the choir room with Rachel in her usual position, standing before them all with a serious expression on her face.

"Well Tina," Rachel began, her expression portrayed that anyone who felt like complaining could walk straight out the door, "As you are well aware, sectionals is only three months away and although we have a vastly expanding glee club, we actually need twelve members to qualify for the competition, and unfortunately we only have, as of this morning's count, seven members. Now this is where you come in." She looked directly at Puck who was snoozing in the corner, his chin propped up on top of his guitar. Artie quickly nudged him in the ribs, Puck blinked and his eyes widened as he saw Rachel gazing sternly at him.

"What?" He asked, confused as to why everyone was staring at him.

"Noah, we need you to recruit members. You are well known around this school, you're popular and you're intimidating. I need you to get some of your fellow football players to join so we can bring the total up to twelve." Rachel said, and then she turned to Mercedes, "Maybe you could get some of the cheerleaders to sign up, they should be good for dance back up." She paused and looked around at the dumbstruck room.

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow, "And how are you planning to recruit members to a club that no one is supposed to know about?" He asked sceptically.

Rachel swallowed, "I think it's time for us to," she took a deep breath, "reveal ourselves."

…

_The house looked familiar but he wasn't quite sure why. He stepped onto the same old path and looked up at the same old trees. He smiled at the same old sky and the same old clouds. The curtains were open, as usual, and the milk sat benignly on the wooden porch. _

_He turned the door handle and was inside the house. It was the same house with the same wooden floors, the same ceiling, pictures, vases, flowers and shoes. But something was different. Slowly he climbed or rather, glided up the grand staircase. He passed his bedroom, the door was closed but he knew what was inside. He saw the door at the end of the hallway, the door was slightly ajar. He felt a twist of fear in his chest. It was different and everything was wrong. He couldn't stop himself from walking towards it. The feeling intensified with every step he took. He reached the door and his pale hand reached out before him and door swung open. He felt his mouth scream as he looked upon the scene before him but no sound came out, then everything was gone._

Blaine's head was pounding and his eyes hurt. The sun was streaming through a crack in the curtains and landed right across Blaine's vision. Wincing, Blaine opened his eyes and squinted across his room.

The chair was splintered in the corner and the wall gaped open above it. _Where the fuck were you? _All his clothes were emptied onto the floor and his wardrobe lay on its side. _You were with a boy, weren't you? _The pages of his most beloved books were scattered around the room and some lay in tatters, Blaine gulped. _What's the little fag's name? _His cell phone was lying in pieces from where it had been smashed against the wall. _Speak up, Blainey. _His temple was caked in blood and was beginning to scab right above his left eye. _Tell me his fucking name. _

Blaine glanced at his watch, it was already half past two. He must have been knocked out from over twelve hours. He knew it was pointless going into school now but he wanted to see Kurt, to see if he was alright with his own father and to apologise for getting him into trouble.

Blaine stood up and felt the world jerk suddenly, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nostrils. No one was home, the house creaked in the silence. Blaine undressed quickly, not caring about the cuts on his inner thighs as he roughly pulled his pants off. He just wanted to be clean, to get the dirtiness of his father off him.

Blaine hissed as the hot water washed over his skin and into the scars. He watched as the water flashed quickly to red and back again as the dried blood washed off his face. He tenderly pressed his fingers to his eye and winced. It would be no good covering up that bruise.

After Blaine had dried himself off, he ran his fingers through his damp hair. It bounced back into the curly mane and Blaine shook his head like a puppy. He picked up a white t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head. He then pulled on a pair of tight jeans, and threw on his leather jacket. He felt something bang against his chest.

Blaine pulled open the jacket and found the book he'd promised to give Kurt a few days before. It was one of the few which had not been ripped apart by his father and Blaine thanked to God that he'd happened to have kept it in his jacket pocket because this particular book was special to him.

Blaine quickly placed the book back in his pocket and ran off down the stairs. He picked up a lighter from the kitchen table and flickered it once. It lit up feebly then died out. Blaine pocketed it anyway.

He made his way over to the fridge but wasn't surprised to discover that it was empty. Blaine's stomach growled unpleasantly but Blaine barely noticed. He was used to going hungry. He sighed and walked out the front door, as usual, not bothering to lock it.

…

Kurt sighed as the sky began to growl over head. He was sitting in the last period of the day, Spanish, watching the big, fat raindrops splatter on the window pane. He didn't like thunderstorms, he especially hated lightning and driving home in this would be unbearable. As the bell rang for the end of school, the rain only seemed to be getting heavier. Kurt let the other students push past him as he gazed up at the sky watching the flashes in the distance. He felt a sudden droop in his stomach and he reached down to grab his bag.

Looking up he realised, he was the only student left in the classroom. Mr Schuster, the Spanish teacher, was wiping the day's work off the board. He heard Kurt's sigh and looked around.

"Are you alright Kurt? You look a little pale." Mr Shuster said concerned.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I just don't like thunderstorms that's all but I'll just sing My Favourite Things by my one true love Julie Andrews on the way home and I'll be fine."

The teacher laughed, "I always find singing relaxes me too," he said, a pleasant smile on his face as if he was remembering something enjoyable.

"You sing?" Kurt asked, surprised. Mr Schu had never shown the slightest inclination that he could sing before.

"Yeah, there used to be a Glee Club here when I went to school, I was in that. I always wanted to be a big Broadway star but I guess that never worked out," he said sadly.

"You know Mr Schu," Kurt paused hesitantly, Rachel said they were coming out in the open about the glee club now, "This school does actually have a glee club and I'm part of it, maybe you could come along something and, I dunno, give us your expertise?"

Mr Schuester nodded thoughfully, "You know what? Maybe I will. Thank you Kurt."

Kurt was walking towards the door. "No problem," he said, smiling and left.

The school was completely empty. Kurt made his way over to his locker and opened it. Everyone must of rushed home to avoid the thunderstorm. Kurt would rather just stay here until it was over. He really, really didn't like storms.

Suddenly Kurt felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he whipped around.

Kurofsky and Sebastian were facing him, arms folded. Kurt felt his pulse quicken but he didn't want to succumb to their bullying any longer.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked angrily, slamming his locker shut.

Sebastian smirked and touched Kurt's cheek gently, Kurt shrugged away from him.

"We've come to have a little _chat _with you." Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arm and held him in a strong grasp. Kurt tried to squirm away from him but Kurofsky held on to his other arm in a vice like grip.

"Let- go- of- me-" Kurt gasped as Kurfosky wrapped one arm around his chest and picked him up. Kurt could barely breathe. They were headed for the boys' bathroom, Sebastian opened the door and Kurofsky carried Kurt in.

Kurt wanted to scream but no sound came out. Sebastian grasped Kurt's face and pushed him against the wall. Kurofsky blocked the exit.

"Now, this is nice," said Sebastian, smiling at Kurt's scared face. Kurt didn't know what to do. Both of the boys were stronger than him and no one knew he was here. He didn't think his sharp tongue would help him now.

"Why do you hate me?" Kurt said, he stared Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian's expression turned cold, sorrowful even.

"Because everyone else has to _love_ you, don't they, Kurt Hummel? You think that when you just waltz into this school everyone is just going to miraculously fall in love with you? Blaine just thinks you're _wonderful, doesn't he?" Sebastian practically spat every word, Kurt tried to interject but he held his jaw clamped tight shut. _

"_And you think that just because he stood up for you that he likes you? It's pathetic, you're pathetic." Sebastian continued._

"_You're the pathetic one, Sebastian!" Kurt managed to gasp, "Do you even know what he's been through?"_

_Sebastian's eyes seemed to light up with anger, "Of course I fucking know what he's been through. You don't think I was there, every single second of it. Since middle school, I've been by his side. I've watched him be hurt time and time again and you don't think it kills me that I can't do one fucking thing to stop it?" _

"_What are you talking-?"_

_Sebastian grabbed both of Kurt's arms and dug his fingernails into his skin, Kurt gasped painfully, "You think you have him all figured out, don't you?" _

_Kurt tried to squirm away again but Sebastian only held him tighter._

"_Don't you?!" He screamed. He slid his fingers up to Kurt's neck and his strong hands began to tighten. Kurt's fingernails scrabbled uselessly against the iron grasp. It was becoming tighter and tighter. Kurt couldn't breathe, he didn't know how to breathe. Sebastian's face began to fade and he felt himself slipping away. Everything was growing darker and darker and heavy._

_In the back of his mind someone was calling his name. Kurt wanted to go to it but he couldn't turn back now. Someone was touching his face and saying his name. Someone was touching his neck again, but this time gentle. They seemed to scramble around his neck, and unwrap his scarf. Everything was getting lighter._

_He opened his eyes. Blaine's eyes looked down into his and they were red and watery. Kurt wanted to reach up and wipe away his tears but he didn't know how to. _

_He moved his lips and formed a word. "Blaine," he said, smiling but Blaine only frowned back._


	10. Chapter 10

**I love your reviews!**

* * *

Blaine was shaking and he felt like he was going to throw up. It was like seeing he was someone looking in on his life since he was eight. The moment he'd heard Kurt's scream he had felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach and his blood had ran ice cold.

Seeing Sebastian touch Kurt like that. He wanted to break his neck but he was too desperate to reach Kurt to care. He had thought he was too late but then Kurt said his name.

The bathroom was empty except for the two of them now. Kurt was lying on the floor and Blaine was trying not to cry. He could already see light bruises forming on Kurt's neck and jaw line. Kurt was gazing up at him and was watching the tears trickle silently down his cheeks. Blaine wiped them away furiously, why was he the one crying? Kurt had nearly been killed.

He always put on this tough façade and acted like he didn't care about anything but Kurt was stronger than him. He knew how to deal with shit in a way that Blaine had never been able to master.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, his voice sounded rough and Blaine was worried that it had been damaged, "Please stop crying, I'm alright now."

Blaine looked down at him then reached out his hand to Kurt. "We need to get you out of here," he said, glancing around him. The bathroom was empty but who knew where Sebastian was now, he could be rounding up more back up. It was just like Sebastian to bring cronies with him, he was a cowardly little bastard.

Kurt was now on his feet and Blaine put his arm around him and helped him to the door.

"Shouldn't we go tell someone what just happened? The school or the police, even?" Kurt asked, worriedly looking at Blaine. Blaine stopped and stared at him.

"Kurt, how long have to lived in this town?" Blaine asked him, Kurt frowned at him.

"Since I was born," he said, "Why?"

"You know how unaccepting it is here. If a gay kid gets beat up here then they'll say "that's life" and you have to get on with it."

"They don't know I'm gay, and who's saying it's a hate crime," Kurt said angrily. Blaine smiled sideways at him.

"It's pretty obvious," he grinned and walked out the door. Kurt looked himself up and down then shook his head and followed him out the door.

Blaine grabbed his hand and looked at him, concernedly. "I don't think we should take the bike because it won't be good for your neck."

"We can take my car," Said Kurt, fumbling around in his pocket for his keys.

"I'll drive," said Blaine. Kurt handed him the keys and a thought suddenly occurred to him. When did he become friends with Blaine? When did it suddenly become easy to be around him? He looked at his face. Something had softened in it and he didn't look so intimidating to anymore, well not to Kurt anyway.

"What?" Blaine asked when he noticed Kurt's staring.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled as they walked through the car park still hand in hand.

Blaine helped Kurt into the passenger seat as the reached the car then went around to the front and climbed in. He put the keys in the ignition and the radio lit up. It was a channel Kurt usually turned to, it didn't play top 40 songs, it was mostly songs that people had never heard of but songs that Kurt had.

"Young, The Giant?" Blaine said, Kurt looked at him surprised. He'd expected Blaine to be into to all that rock music that he couldn't get his head around.

"Yeah, you know them?" he asked, curiously. Blaine turned up the volume so it was pumping full blast from the tiny speakers in the car.

"Do I know them?" He scoffed, "Please."

Kurt smirked, amused. He didn't think he'd be seeing cocky Blaine a lot so this was a rare opportunity.

Then the next song came on, one of Kurt's favourites from the band.

"Cough Syrup!" Blaine said and he sort of bopped his head from side to side as the opening bars of the song started.

And then he was singing. He was singing and Kurt thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, ever. Kurt turned to stare at him. He was stuck in a world of his own. His hands tapped at beat on the steering wheel and his eyes contained a deep emotion that Kurt had never seen before, the darkness in his eyes seemed to melt away into pools of honey.

Blaine turned to Kurt and saw him staring. He stopped singing, abruptly and looked down abashedly.

"Don't stop," said Kurt quietly.

Blaine looked up and their eyes met, then he turned back to the road.

"No, I don't sing anymore." He said. His voice was flat but Kurt could detect something wistful in his voice.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, he was almost whispering now.

Blaine sighed, "I just don't."

Kurt reached over and grabbed his hand, "You can tell me, you know." He said, reading his face.

"I just don't want to talk about it, if that's alright." Blaine snapped, grabbing his hand out of Kurt's.

Kurt pulled back his hand and stared straight forward, his face set. He folded his arms and they didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, Blaine sighed loudly. Kurt ignored him.

"So where do you live?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth. It was difficult for him to keep down his frustration but he didn't want to ruin things with Kurt.

"Just down here," Kurt said, still staring straight ahead.

They pulled up outside Kurt's house and everything was silent. Both boys were looking ahead and not at each other.

"Well," said Kurt, "Thanks for saving me, I guess." He made to open the car door when Blaine suddenly remembered something.

"Wait," he said, Kurt turned to him expecting him to explain at last.

Blaine fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a slightly battered book, "Here," he said gruffly, thrusting the book into Kurt's hands.

Kurt's heart swelled much to his annoyance, "You finished it already?" he asked.

"Yeah, and look after it, it was my mother's." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and hopped out the car.

Blaine leaned out the window, looking down at him, "If Sebastian hurts you again, Kurt, don't do anything, just come to me, okay?" Kurt nodded and then he was gone, driving off into the dark night.

Kurt clasped the book to his chest and walked towards his house. His father would be home from work soon so he'd better get inside and pretend he'd been in the whole time.

He walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom, but didn't switch on the light. He placed the book carefully on the nightstand then turned to the mirror.

He peered at his reflection through the gloom. He could see his neck was slowly turning purple and there were little red cuts from where Sebastian had dug his nails in. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a scarf. His father didn't need to know, he thought, wrapping it around his neck.

Suddenly, he saw his phone flash in the darkness. He picked it up. It was a message from Puck, he was surprised. Rachel had insisted that they all exchange numbers for glee club emergencies. However, Puck didn't seem the one to organise such a meeting.

Kurt opened the text.

_S'up losers. Party at mine on Friday, be there or be square._


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is extra long because I love you all.**

* * *

"So this is, like, a really big thing?" Kurt asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror of Mercedes' bedroom as he carefully combed his hair into its perfect coiffure.

Santana looked up from the bed where she was applying red lipstick to her lips, Brittany was kneeling behind her, carefully curling her long, black, silky hair with a curling iron.

"Yeah, it's usually only the cheerios who get invited to these, who the hell knows how you losers got invited," she said, eyeing the green tartan pinafore Rachel was wearing. Rachel smoothed down the plaits of her skirt and stroked her hair nervously.

"Do you think there's going to be… alcohol there," she asked in a scandalous tone. Santana rolled her false eyelashed eyes.

"Well, if there's not, you won't be finding me there," she said, raising her eyebrows at Rachel like she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing but, then again, she could because it was Rachel.

Mercedes looked over from where she was trying on different earrings in the corner.

"Do you know who's gonna be there, Santana?" She asked.

Santana shrugged, "Probably just the usual," she said, "You know; the football jocks, the cheerios, Puck's little gang, the skanks, the entire senior student body, that college band that _suck, _Puck's older brother and his friends," she was counting off on her fingers, then she looked at Kurt, Rachel and Tina, "oh, and you losers, but don't you know if Sam's going?"

Mercedes smiled, "Well he offered to pick me up but I just said I was going with you guys."

Tina giggled from the corner, "You two are so cute together!"

Mercedes blushed a little but it was clear she agreed.

Kurt stood, silently listening to the conversation. Santana had said "Puck's gang" not "Blaine's gang" as he'd usually heard it being referred to. Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't speaking to his old crew, did this mean that Puck had taken over as leader? Was Blaine even going to be there?

Kurt hadn't seen or spoken to Blaine since Wednesday night when they had had their little "row". Kurt's car had been in his driveway the next morning with a little note on the windscreen that simply said _I needed to do a thing. _Blaine hadn't turned up at school the next few days and Kurt was starting to worry.

He wondered if he could bring Blaine up casually without his friends getting suspicious. He cleared his throat nonchalantly.

"So, do you guys know why Sebastian came into school with all those cuts and bruises yesterday?" Kurt asked as casually as he could. Sebastian has turned up for class late on Thursday morning with his face in the messiest state of purple Kurt had ever seen. Kurt found himself feeling generally unsympathetic to towards the taller boy. He'd managed to hide his bruises from his dad so far but mainly because Burt had become accustomed to seeing Kurt wears scarves all year round, even in the summer months. So during the winter, it would be strange for him to question it, even if Kurt _was_ wearing them inside all night long.

Mercedes frowned, "No, I wonder what happened to him? Poor guy."

Kurt hadn't told anyone what had happened. The only people who knew, to his knowledge, were him, Sebastian, Blaine and Kurofsky.

"I'll bet you fifty bucks that it was Blaine Anderson," said Santana, her eyes lighting up with malice, "He always has that angry look about him."

"Angry, but sexy," said Brittany absentmindedly. Everyone stared at her, Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Haven't he and Sebastian been having this big fight or something?" Said Tina, "That's what I heard through the grapevine and by that I mean Jacob Ben Israel's blog."

Everyone nodded in agreement, they'd also heard this information.

"I wonder if Blaine will be going tonight?" Kurt chipped in as casually as he could.

Everyone nodded again, except Rachel who looked at him sharply, a strange smile playing about her lips. Kurt pretended not to notice.

"So, will I get to see your dancing skills tonight, Kurt?"

…

"Aren't we a bit late?" Rachel asked anxiously as they walked down the road towards Puck's house. He lived quite close by to Mercedes' house, close enough to walk. Mercedes said his house was a bit further down the street but Kurt could already hear music blasting from that direction.

"What time did it start?" Kurt asked her, craning his neck and squinting down the road.

"Seven, I think," said Rachel. Kurt squeezed her hand gently.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered to her.

"A little bit," She said, smiling.

"Me too," Kurt agreed but he didn't want to think about why.

"But nobody's actually going to go at seven, are they?" Santana scoffed.

"Looks like everyone already did," said Kurt as they reached the house. He could see what looked like hundreds of teenagers dancing to the pounding music through the windows of the dimly lit house. Kurt thought it looked sort of magical with the music beating and the silhouettes of a thousand dancing teenagers in the darkness, drunk on adrenaline, or something else.

Suddenly the door to the house was flung open and Puck staggered down the steps, a beer can held loosely in his hand.

"THEY ARE FUCKING HERE!" he yelled to no one in particular. Santana gave him one of her infamous disgusted looks .

Puck ran up to them and pulled Santana into a bear hug.

"All my girls are here!" he yelled again, though his voice was muffled against Santana's shoulder.

Mercedes giggled and motioned to them all to follow her, "Come on guys, let's go inside!"

Rachel followed her eagerly up the steps while Kurt followed suit.

As they entered the house, the hallway was full of people. Many of them stopped to greet them or hug them as they walked past. One guy Kurt had never seen before, who looked, at most, fourteen, stopped him and said, "Hey man, nice hair. Looks strong.". Kurt simply gave him a weird look before being whisked away into the living room by Rachel. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he was sure the guy winked at him before he disappeared out of sight.

Mercedes' boyfriend, Sam, was standing chatting to a tall boy who Kurt knew to be called Finn Hudson. Mercedes rushed up to them and kissed Sam on the cheek. Kurt and Rachel followed her, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Hey babe," said Sam, kissing her back. Mercedes smiled and pulled Kurt and Rachel over from where they were standing awkwardly on the extremity of the group.

"Hey guys, I like you to meet my friends, Kurt and Rachel," Mercedes said to Finn and Sam.

"Hi!" said Finn, he grinned at them both. They smiled back.

"Hey!" said Sam, "Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, then Rachel turned to Sam.

"I'll have a beer," she said promptly. Sam raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Kurt?" he said, still grinning.

"I'll just come with you and see what there is," Kurt said, not wanting to embarrass himself with his ignorance of alcohol and what was "cool" to drink and what was not. His father had unwillingly let Kurt go to the party, but only because he wanted to Kurt to make friends at his new school. But he had warned him that if he came home drunk he would be grounded for the rest of his high school life. But Kurt was feeling rebellious tonight, the euphoria seemed to be affecting him.

The kitchen was almost empty except for a few stragglers which Kurt found strange seeing as that was where the alcohol was stored.

Azimo was backed up against a wall with some girl grinding against him, her tongue stuck down his throat - Kurt shuddered. A pretty blonde girl was sitting alone at the kitchen table, tapping her fingernails on the table top with a bored expression on her face.

"You alright Quinn?" Sam asked, spotting her as they walked in. She raised her eyes to look at him and sighed.

"Have you seen Finn?" She asked in an irritated voice. Sam pointed towards the living room then turned back to Kurt.

"So, you want a beer?" He asked, opening the fridge and staring down at its contents. Kurt could feel his heart beating, it was funny but this was the first time he could remember disobeying his father and he was going to enjoy it.

"Sure," he said, taking the bottle from Sam and confidently putting it to his lips. He felt the bitter, metallic taste hit his tongue and he coughed. Sam was laughing at his disgusted expression.

"You'll get used to it," he smirked. Kurt was sure he would.

…

"Look me in the eye and tell me that's your natural colour," Kurt said poking Sam in the ribs with a serious expression his face.

Mercedes spluttered, laughing in her cup. Finn watched, grinning from ear to ear while Rachel grabbed his arm and smiled up at him. Sam looked irritated as he eyed Kurt.

"I don't dye my hair dude!" He said exasperatedly as the rest of the group burst out laughing. Kurt took another sip from his cup, he had no idea what he was drinking anymore but he felt wonderful.

They were standing in the kitchen, which was next to the garden and people kept running through to throw up outside. Kurofsky was sitting alone at the table, every so often his eyes would flicker up to where Kurt was standing but Kurt was having too much fun to notice.

They'd been interrupted several times by different announcements. Artie had wheeled into the kitchen at one point and declared that Mike and Rory were about to have a drinking competition and that they'd better place their bets. They could hear people cheering from the living room and it sounded like everyone was chanting "RORY!" over and over again.

Kurt could feel the music pounding in his head and he felt like dancing, he hadn't been able to dance in a while. Just then, they heard Puck's voice from the door.

"Jesus Blaine, how many have you had?" Puck was half carrying, half dragging a bedraggled looking Blaine into the kitchen, he plonked him down on a chair and turned back to the party. Blaine looked up blearily and scanned the room, his eyes met Kurt's for a brief moment. Kurt could see he'd been crying but his expression was impassive.

Blaine's eyes eventually landed on Kurfosky, they narrowed. Kurfosky, sensing Blaine's gaze, looked down at his hands.

"Surprised you'd show your face in here, Kurofsky," Kurt heard Blaine say quietly, his voice sounded dangerous.

Kurofsky said something back in a low voice, Kurt saw Blaine clench his fists then he drew back his head and spat right in Kurofsky's face. Kurt felt himself shake and Rachel glanced at him.

"Are you alright Kurt?" She asked in a worried voice.

Kurt's answer was drowned out by the sudden raises voiced that filled the room. Everyone's heads snapped round to where Blaine was holding Kurofsky up by the collar. Blaine must have been strong because Kurofsky was a big guy but he couldn't seem to free himself from Blaine's grasp. Blaine was facing away from them but Kurofsky looked scared and was scrabbling frantically.

"Don't you dare say you didn't _do_ anything!" Blaine hissed at him but it was loud enough for the silent room to hear. Kurt was paralysed with fear and he couldn't bring himself to pull Blaine away.

Suddenly Blaine threw Kurofsky to the floor, turned and charged straight at Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened in fear as Blaine reached for Kurt's neck. He yanked down his scarf and Kurt heard Rachel and Mercedes' intakes of breath as Kurt's bruised and cut neck was exposed. He winced.

Blaine pulled Kurt over to where Kurofsky was backed up against the wall. Kurt wanted to yell but couldn't seem to make his voice work.

Blaine yanked off Kurt's scarf and titled his head roughly towards the ceiling. Kurt winced again while Kurofsky avoided his eyes.

"See! You could have stopped this, you little shit!" Blaine shrieked in Kurofsky's face. He flinched.

"I just did what Sebastian told me-" Kurofsky started.

"He could have fucking died!" Blaine screamed, his grasp was getting tighter on Kurt's jaw and Kurt couldn't open his mouth. Finally Kurt managed to shove Blaine's grip out the way. Blaine gazed at his hand momentarily with a horrified expression on his face.

Kurofsky took this opportunity to run and then he was gone.

Blaine snapped out of his trance and turned to the stunned group in the silent kitchen who were all staring at him appalled. Blaine gazed from one face to another, then he balled up his hands into fists and kicked the wall angrily.

"Fuck this," he said and ran out the room.

Kurt looked at his friends who were all staring at him with scared expressions. He grabbed his scarf from the floor and followed Blaine out into the crowd.

The living room was a sea of heads. Kurt tried to spot the curly head but everyone was moving and it was dark. He tried calling Blaine's name but his voice was lost among the booming music. Kurt's head began to spin and he felt the music pounding in his ears. It seemed to fill his head, consume him and he couldn't see where he was going. People shoved past him pushing him this way and that. He needed to get out of there.

Kurt spotted the door and reached for it. He managed to slip through into the nearly empty hallway. His head was spinning and his heart was beating frantically. Suddenly he spotted Blaine disappear up the staircase. Kurt's head seemed to clear and he frantically rushed after him.

When Kurt reached the top of the stairs he was faced by at least ten closed doors. Puck's house was huge and Kurt was sure there was another floor, Kurt proceeded to peek in a couple of the doors but he kept seeing things he didn't want to be seeing. Then he spotted a door at the end of the hall which was slightly ajar. He made his way over to it.

Kurt slowly opened the door and peeked his head in. The room was dark and appeared empty but Kurt noticed a small, hunched up figure in the corner of the room.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Kurt said in a quiet voice. He made his way over to Blaine and sat down on the floor next to him.

Only silence greeted him. Blaine was gripping his arms tightly and had his legs drawn up to his chest. His head was lain on top, face down. Kurt sighed.

"Stay away from me," came Blaine's voice, it was barely even a whisper but Kurt felt goosebumps rise all over his skin.

"I don't think I can," he whispered even more quietly. Blaine may not even have heard him. He was staring straight ahead, not daring to look at Blaine.

Suddenly Blaine turned to Kurt and grabbed his hands. He was staring straight into his eyes. Kurt could see he'd been crying, he had tear tracks down his face.

"But you have to!" Blaine said urgently, " You saw me downstairs, I get so angry I lose control of my actions. I really don't want to hurt you Kurt but I'm my father's son, I know I am, and that doesn't stop him. But it's just when someone hurts you, it just makes me so mad, so angry that I can't, I don't- Kurt you're just so perfect and so fucking beautiful and I don't want to ruin you. When I'm around you I just lose control of everything and you just, I just-" his voice broke.

Kurt was gazing at Blaine. Both boys had tears in their eyes. Blaine was staring at Kurt and their faces were close. Blaine reached up and brushed a hair away from Kurt's face with his thumb. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned against Blaine's hand, breathing slowly.

Suddenly their lips connected.

Blaine's lips felt soft on his, soft and wonderful. Kurt breathed as they deepened the kiss. He felt Blaine's teeth bite against his own lips anxiously, hungrily. His tongue was exploring Kurt's mouth. Kurt reached around Blaine's neck and clasped his hands there. His heart was pounding and his whole body was tingling with pleasure. His _whole_ body.

Kurt suddenly felt Blaine's hands slide down his back and around to his hips. He was fumbling with the button of Kurt's jeans. Kurt froze. He began to panic.

He was drunk, at a house party, kissing a boy he barely knew who'd practically just assaulted someone, a boy who smoked and rarely turned up for class and Kurt was half in love with him.

Kurt suddenly pulled himself away from Blaine. His vision was blurred and he could barely see. He untangled his legs from Blaine's and sat up, he'd practically been lying on top of him.

"Kurt?" said Blaine, propping himself up on his elbows, "I'm sorry, I-"

Then Kurt was gone.

Kurt came out the room and almost ran headfirst into Quinn who's eyes were also red as if she'd been crying.

"Are the coats in there?" She asked in a shaky voice. Kurt shook his head and continued down the stairs, wiping his eyes as he went. He needed to find Mercedes or Rachel - he wanted to leave.

He looked up and found himself face to face with Sebastian. Sebastian glanced up at something behind Kurt and then looked back at him, his bruised face contorted with rage. Kurt screamed as Sebastian suddenly lunged himself at him. Kurt shielded his face preparing for impact.

Suddenly something leapt over him like a lion pouncing on its prey. Kurt looked up to see Blaine land on top of Sebastian and they toppled down the stairs each trying to hurt the other as much as possible.

Kurt quickly dodged past them as they crashed into the living room door and he heard people gasp as the fighting pair burst into the crowd. Kurt needed to find his friends but his tears were blinding him and he couldn't see where he was going.

The living room was now more crowded than ever as everyone packed into it to watch the fight. Kurt pushed through the crowd, trying to locate the kitchen. He could hear Sebastian and Blaine's incoherent screams at each other, the crowd was screaming, everything was screaming.

Kurt reached the kitchen door and opened it. His mouth fell open in shock and he suddenly pictured Quinn doing the same thing as few minutes before.

Rachel and Finn were making out, they were slobbering over each other, practically licking each other's faces off. Kurt felt genuinely violated just watching them. He turned to see Santana staring at them with another one of her most disgusted expressions. She turned to share this with Kurt but then she noticed his face.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Are you alright?" She asked, rushing over to him. For the second time that night, Kurt's answer was drowned out.

The door of the kitchen burst open and Blaine fell through the threshold and landed, back first on the floor. Kurt felt a sudden lurch of fear in his stomach. Sebastian then entered, glanced around madly, then threw himself on top of Blaine, punching every piece of him he could find. A few people were trying to pull Sebastian off but he was too strong for them and just swatted them away like flies.

Blaine's face was twisted in a sort of rage that Kurt had never seen before, like it physically hurt him to be that angry. Sebastian's nose was bleeding and, he too, looked furious.

"I told you not to fucking touch him, I warned you!" Blaine screamed wildly. Sebastian pushed his arm up against Blaine's neck, blocking his windpipe, he smirked and laughed hollowly.

"Well, isn't this adorable." Sebastian said snidely, loud enough for the whole room to hear, "You trying to threaten me, when I've got you in the same position that I had your little boyfriend in two days ago!"

Blaine seemed to grow with anger, he screamed and grabbed Sebastian's arms, forcing him of himself. Sebastian's smirk changed to that of shock as Blaine picked him up. His face was angry with such an intensity that no one dared stop him. Then he threw Sebastian through the patio door and he fell with a dull thud onto concrete outside.

The glass splintered into a million pieces and everyone was screaming again. Suddenly the sound of a police siren filled the room and everyone was moving. Panic filled the air and everyone was shouting and pushing and yelling.

Kurt somehow found Blaine's hand and pulled him out the door. He followed him limply, seemingly unable to know what was going on.

Kurt put his hand in Blaine's pocket and found his car keys. He turned to Blaine.

"Blaine," he said urgently, "listen to me, where's your car?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, the cut down his mouth had split open and blood was dripping down his chin.

"You can't drive, you've had too much to drink," he slurred.

"I've only had a few and that was a couple of hours ago," Kurt said, trying desperately to pull the dazed boy along. The police sirens were growing quieter but Kurt still knew they weren't safe.

"It's just round the corner," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt didn't know what Blaine's car looked like but thankfully Blaine pointed to it once they had reached it. He piled Blaine into the passenger seat then climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. As soon as the engine came to life, Blaine seemed to wake up a little bit. Kurt glanced at him worriedly then drove off into the night.

Kurt had lived in Lima his whole life so he knew the streets well just not the people having been to private school for most of his school days. However, when Burt's business began to fail, he found that he couldn't afford to send Kurt to Dalton anymore and Kurt got sent to McKinley.

Kurt had been driving for about twenty minutes when he suddenly stopped the car. They were on a road that Blaine didn't recognise but Kurt was sure that they were as far away from the police that was safe.

Kurt didn't say anything, he just sat numbly, willing himself not to cry. Then Blaine broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he said, his voice was still slurred slightly.

Kurt's thoughts were spinning uncontrollably around his head. He was so angry at Blaine, he always had to put himself in danger but he would never just talk to Kurt. He wouldn't tell him what was going on. Why he had scars on his wrists and why he turned up for school in the morning with new bruises every day. He was also angry at himself for running away in the bedroom after Blaine had tried to unbutton his jeans.

He didn't even know how he felt about Blaine. Blaine had said that he lost control around him but what did that mean? The kiss had just sort of happened at he didn't even have time to think about whether he wanted it or not, he didn't even have time to think about it after it had happened. Sebastian had deserved what he got but they'd just run away. He could be in hospital right now, or worse and they wouldn't even know.

"Okay," was all he said.

Blaine's face filled with sorrow and he looked like he wanted to comfort Kurt but was scared of taking it too far again. Kurt wondered if he would explain to Kurt now about his father, now that he was drunk and less able to keep his guard up.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in the silence. Blaine raised his eyes to Kurt's, hopefully almost, that he would talk to him again.

"Where did you get that cut?" Kurt whispered, tracing his finger from Blaine's septum to the bottom of his chin. Blaine jerked his head away angrily and clenched his bloody fists.

"A fight," he muttered.

"What fight?" Kurt asked gently. But Blaine didn't say anything, he just turned away and folded his arms, his face hardened.

Kurt sighed, knowing that Blaine was not about to tell him everything. He started the engine and headed back into town.

As they turned into Blaine's neighbourhood Blaine suddenly sat up from where he'd been resting his head against the window.

"You can just drop me off here," he said, pointing randomly. Kurt stared at him.

"Blaine, your house is like two streets away!"

"So? I can walk," he argued back, swaying slightly as he tried to open the door. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You can barely even stand," Kurt snapped, batting Blaine's hands away, "I'm taking you home."

Kurt slowed as they reached Blaine's street and halted outside his house. Blaine opened the door and got out, almost falling over in the process.

"Okay, bye," he said.

"Wait Blaine!" said Kurt hurriedly, "I need to walk home now, so here's your keys." He leaned out the window and tried to hand them over to Blaine but Blaine tripped over and fell on the hard pavement.

"God sake," muttered Kurt and jumped out the car. Blaine tried to get back up but couldn't. Kurt put his arm around him and helped him up.

"Just go Kurt," Blaine said in a slightly alarmed voice. Kurt shook his head, still holding on to Blaine.

"No, I'm making sure you actually make it to the door before you pass out," Kurt sighed as Blaine tried to fight him off with no avail. Kurt pushed open the old garden gate and winced as it creaked eerily in the darkness. He noticed how derelict the house looked, it was almost as if no one lived there.

"Kurt please," said Blaine urgently as they made their way down the path. Kurt ignored him.

Suddenly the old battered front door was flung open and a man was standing in the doorway. He was a tall, thickset man with little hair on his head. His face was covered in a black, straggly beard and thick, dark eyebrows. His eyes, small and beady, were the same colour as Blaine's and they stared down at the two boys sternly. Kurt felt Blaine freeze in his arms.

"Blaine," said the man in a low and dangerous voice, "what the fuck is going on here?"

Kurt cringed but he was sort of expecting this from Blaine's father.

"Blaine just got in a little fight, sir," Kurt said carefully, "But he's fine now."

The man turned his attention to Kurt, looking him up and down. His lip curled into a sneer exposing his yellowing teeth.

"And who might you be?" He sneered down his nose at Kurt.

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine whispered pleadingly.

Kurt's heart was hammering against his heart, he felt genuinely scared for his own and Blaine's safety. So this is what Blaine had refused to share with him.

"Kurt?" The man snarled, turning back to Blaine, "Kurt, wassit? So _Kurt_ is your little fag, is he?"

Kurt felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Blaine was suddenly grabbed away from him and the man _threw_ Blaine into the house, literally threw him. He turned back to Kurt and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. Kurt flinched. He could smell the man's breath, it was putrid - a mixture of smoke and alcohol. He bared his disgusting teeth in Kurt's face.

"Stay away from my son you little faggot," he growled, his voice tainted with malice as he spat out every syllable. Then he dropped Kurt on the ground and retreated back into the house. Kurt heard a yelp before the door slammed behind him.

Kurt didn't know what to do, so he ran like he always did. Ran and ran and he didn't think he'd ever stop.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm taking a break

Exams and shit


End file.
